clansofthemythicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Areas
BlossomClan BlossomClan has of course, many flowers and nature. The medicine cat is plenty stocked, even in leaf-bare due to the fertile soils in the area. Medicine cats often give thanks to Blossom for this gift. There is a small sort of river in the medicine cat's den as well. The forest area, while not as many trees as TaigaClan, is still rich with prey. They usually eat birds, rabbits, and mice, and save the feathers for nests. Most dens are made out of sticks, reeds, and feather, with draping vines at the entrance. The medicine cat den however, is farther away from the clan, and looks almost like a cave with a sort of small river. It is farther away, since there are a lot more plants in the area and better soil. TaigaClan TaigaClan has a large forest around it, one of the entrances leading to BlossomClan territory. They have an area with tree stumps as their camp. The dens are made of sticks and reed, and grassy nests. Even in daylight, the forest may seem dark and eerie. They hunt rabbits, squirrels, mice, vole, and sometimes fish in the long river near the clan across from MossClan, a territory area that is shared but mainly belongs to MossClan. A very large tree stump is where the leader will sit for a Clan meeting MossClan MossClan is a swampy area, which shares a river with TaigaClan, although they are the main owners. Past the river into their territory is a while, but you will soon get there. They have a usually muddy ground, with lots of moss. Their dens are made of sticks, stone, moss, and plants in general usually wet, with mossy nests and vines draping from the entrances like BlossomClan, although it is drippy. The ground is just naturally damp, even if they don't get too much rain. Their hunting grounds is swampy as well, and they usually eat fish in the long river but also vole. StarClan StarClan is the afterlife of all Clan cats. It has a starry forest, although ones who venture too far may accidentally find the Dark Forest, or Place Of No Stars. There is also an area that's similar to where the Crystal Stone is. Everything seems to be a blurry white outline of stars, including the cats Place Of No Stars The Place Of No Stars, also known as the Dark Forest, is the area where cats who have done terrible things go to. It is near the forest in StarClan. Everything is in a white, blurry outline like StarClan, but does not seem starry. It seems to be an endless forest shrouded by darkness. The River The river is shared by TaigaClan and MossClan, although MossClan has main power over it. It is a long river that separates the two clans, and is surrounded by trees. There is stones around the river, and a stick bridge that isn't very sturdy. The water is murky at times, but can get clean again by fish cleaning it and warriors and apprentices cleaning out some algae on patrols, if they have time. Gathering Similar looking to TaigaClan, where it is an area surrounded by forest and tree stumps. There are 3 large tree stumps that the leaders will sit on when there is a Gathering, which happens each moon. The medicine cats meet every half moon at the Crystal Stone, and do not go to the General gathering. The Crystal Stone Similar to the Moonstone, this is where medicine cats speak to StarClan and where leaders gain their nine lives. This stone is far away from the clans, at a grassy area near a large lake. It shines in the moonlight, reflecting onto the water. It's a large, grey, smooth stone in the shape of an oval with pieces of crystals in it that seems to be partially buried into the ground. Twolegplace Near BlossomClan, there is an area of Twoleg dens. Most of the Twolegs have kittypets, and loners also live near by this area. Kittypets may venture out into the forest, but BlossomClan lets them go into a bit of the forest as long as they don't try catching prey, or get near the camp. However, there is a very small chance a kittypet may have to go into battle, and BlossomClan could take them in. This could also occur if there is a lost kit without a mother nearby, although if the mother looks for them they will give back the kit. If not, they will raise it in their Clan. =